


Teach me then

by ZerosWaifu



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Other, X uses a dildo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerosWaifu/pseuds/ZerosWaifu
Summary: He was really asking a legitimate question but X was losing their mind over this entire conversation. Where did this even come up from? X was not even asking him if he touched himself after every well done mission, THATS NOT– WHAT THE HELL?
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Kudos: 7





	Teach me then

Most would call the blue bomber outdated for reading actual hard cover books in this day and age, it was such a thrill of doing something the humans used to do back before the internet had digital copies of every book ever written down in history.  
  
From life lessons to bedtime stories, everything was on the internet and the world lacked huge book filled buildings called libraries.

Besides nerds, bookworms, professors, and maybe students nobody would want anymore libraries in Able City… except X that is. The maverick hunter love to read everything! In fact X has read almost every book there was in hunter base and that was something the blue robot was very proud of.  
  
By reading and studying X had come to know humans a little bit better day by day, year by year. Its just this one subject that's always caught their attention and had their mind in deep thought for many hours of the day.  
  
Beyond the soft intimate relationship of two individuals was something a bit more intense.  
  
Humans would use it as a means of physical intimacy far more intense than a hug or a kiss, at least one of those things X had experienced like normal. The intimacy of a hug was something X could handle it wasn't complicated, wrapping your arms around somebody you cared about and embrace them softly, but for reasons it's hard to do when you are attracted to said person.

Off topic...  
  
What X really wants to experience is sex at least once just to see what it's like. Not for experimental reproduction purposes but just for the feel, what does it feel like when a robot has sex? What did it feel like to have a partner in terms of twosome? Basically you could say X was at the point in life where you are seeking a lover? Or just the experience was good enough.

But X would never know cause neither of those things were achievable right now so X would have to find another way to go about this.  


“what are you reading X?” Zero approached like he just came from the training grounds, like he just finished a intense season of all day training hence his time of appearance.  
  
“oh, I was just over looking something. It doesn't really matter.” Just as their fingers turn the page to close the book Zero reopened it, his eyes scan the paper he was looking at everything on the 2 pages taking in the information.  
  
He didn't say anything he just leaned in close to their shoulder to try inspect it further, when he was ready to hear the explanation of why he looked at X.

“…”  
  
A cool down exvent was initiated to stop nervousness.  
  
X felt judged. “Zero physical bond between two individuals emotionally and physically is a very interesting subject!”

His eyes felt like they were doubting them because he was silent still.

“the only reason you're judging me is because you don't understand.”  
  
“X, this is unnecessary for reploids, we do not need reproduction.” He was annoyed, his face scrunched up and his eyebrows could be seen lowered in the V of his helemt. “its something only special relationships require.”

X closed the book to try and avoid having this conversation any further, stuffing the book away in the hunter base library bookshelf.  
  
“This has nothing to do with machines X,” he argued. “if it doesn't have anything to do with our main focus it's really a lost cause to indulge any further in.”

Zero was just being his usual self even if he didn't mean any harm by trying to get X to stop thinking about this. He saw this activity as something that was unneeded or unproductive so he dismissed it.

But there was two sides to this.

“what about self pleasure? Don't you ever need to praise yourself for the good you do?”

_That's right, if you don't treat yourself you wont know how good of a job you did afterwards._

The war bot just tilts his head and closes his eyes. “I receive dopamine from when I finish my jobs, I always feel accomplished when I'm doing a job.”

“So work is your high?” they questioned.  
  
“I do not get high.” he frowned.

“No I mean it's the thing that makes you feel good?”

“are you implying work is the equivalent of sex to me?”

He was really asking a legitimate question but X was losing their mind over this entire conversation. Where did this even come up from? X was not even asking him if he touched himself after every well done mission, THATS NOT– WHAT THE HELL?  
  
X dragged their fingers down their face with groaning because talking to Zero was like talking to a robot, in the most human way possible. X didn't want to explore the conversation any further it's already gotten to a point that was difficult to deal with.  
  
“okay where is this even coming from? Why would you think I think stuff like that?”

“I don't know what goes on in your head,” He poked the top of his helmet. “and you just said you thought work was my high; which it is not.”

X gave Zero such a side eye glare, nothing else was a would be a better warning from the other hunter.

_That's not what I ment and you know it, you are just making stuff up._

“You know what? Can we pick up this conversation at a later date? I have to be somewhere and I'm a little tired.”

_Just let me leave._

The red robots eyes narrowed. “sure, while we're at it let's just drop this whole thing like we never had this conversation.”

“yeah.” X agreed.

Walking away the blue robot was left with so many thoughts to think about when they left the library, one of the main thoughts was… why?

***

X was feeling experimental tonight that ment trying something new was a good idea and they had just the right tool to satisfie their hunger.

The smooth object they held in their hand was grey and robotic looking, it resembled a male penis all the same.

It wouldn't be the same as the real thing but it's all X had to judge with, besides where would the blue robot even get someone to do this with anyways? This was fine just for experiments.  
  
X sat in their room slumped in the charging station, they slid the silver-grey appendage inside them with ease of early preparation so it wouldnt be any problems. X arched at the fullness spreading their legs further on the bed  
  


It was different, a very complex feeling of something lodged inside one of their entrances. Was sex supposed to feel this way? Was X doing it right? Those were good questions only X could answer.

They whined and gasped opening their mouth in a O shape before gritting their teeth at the object's refined feeling inside them, eyes closed leaning back into the heap of pillows proceeding to jam the thing further in and pull it out slowly X begin to let their mind wonder far pass normal thinking quickening up pace in the process.

 _What if this was how Zero felt inside me?_  
  
Heat was between their legs like a burning fire, it didn't hurt it only felt weird in a good way.  
  
X closed their eyes and tried to imagine Zero touching them...Zero's hand caressing X, Zero putting his hands where they didn't belong... all those images just made between X legs burn even hotter by the second.

“ah!” they gasped stilling from trimmers with a now messy charging station and soaked sticky hands.  
  
when X was capable they ran a diagnostic on themself to see if that session actually did anything except make X slightly upset, it did lower some stress levels and relief tension but it didn't work as properly as X wanted.

_Oh well._

But what was that thinking about Zero part? Why did that come up all of a sudden? Reluctantly X had to clean up this mess before bed even if they didn't feel like it right now, do humans feel lazy after sex? More questions to ask not enough answers.

Bedtime couldn't come sooner after 2 hours had pass, X was semi-fully awake mind and body some place else while X was clearly in bed.

 _Why can't I fall asleep?_ X sighed and tossed over on their side.  
  
maybe a different angle.  
  
A different angle did no such aid in helping X fall asleep faster, all they could do was toss and turn.

 _I wonder if_ …. Was the last thought before sleep overcame X.


End file.
